Seifer's Sacrifice
by Sunflare Glaze
Summary: Seifer, the poor soul that he is, has made many enemies over the years. The enemies that are after him can control the elements and something must be sacrificed if Seifer desires the power to live.
1. Prologue

**SEIFER'S SACRIFICE**

**Prologue**

The group of large barbarians, four in number and one being female, encircled the fountain that sparkled in the moonlight. Though the water was exceptionally clear, the bottom could not be seen as a reflection of a small fishing town's dock, with three figures sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pier, were seen trying to catch some fish in the middle of the portal. Regardless of the calm painted on the group's faces, within each of them swelled a rage that eagerly wanted to be freed. One of the four, a tall and muscular man whose red fiery hair ran all the way down his back and a thick red beard that ran down his chest stood back, glaring at the central figure in the pool.

"How can we be sure that he is the one?" he sternly asked.

Beside the red-haired barbarian, to his left, the only woman amongst them stood back from the fountain. She was the sight of true beauty, with her curves in the right places and with a pair of perfectly swollen breasts. Turning to regard her companion, brushing away some of her golden locks of hair from her eyes; she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do you doubt that I do not know the murderer of my husband?" she countered, drawing his attention away from the fountain.

"Enough!" bellowed the third, an elderly man whose body seemed to be failing him but all that knew the crazed one knew he was more than capable of defeating any three men in combat. Spitting out some of his wiry stalk white hair out of his mouth, he continued his tirade.

"He will, mayhap, die by my hand yes…but why care, do we?"

Both the red-haired barbarian and lovely woman had to take more than a few moments to understand that ramble. The woman shrugged but her companion seemed on the edge of erupting all of his built-up rage into the old man across the fountain. He would've indeed done just that if the fourth didn't intervene.

"Calm, all. He is the one as the lady stated and we care because we all desire retribution—"

"Retribution for what?" another voice cut in from above. "The man defeated our father in combat. Even you cannot doubt that my brother."

The interruption was unexpected but the fourth was not at all surprised. If this meeting was to be a secret they would've picked a more secluded spot than out in the open night sky and in the popular meadow where the ancient Reflection Fountain laid. The warrior lifted his right arm, which had only a stub at the end and began scanning the land. Up in the tree nearby, the warrior wasn't surprised to see the only member of the community who was against the hunt and death for the one that took his father away and sat with his legs dangling off a branch.

"You called that a battle! It was more like a thief stabbing an unsuspecting victim in the back!" the honorable warrior cried.

Patting the air with his hands to calm his sibling, the handsome man in the tree smiled. This was not the first time they argued about this same course and though the situation never was resolved, the two were at an understanding for the other. Though the man in the tree felt that the prey wasn't in any wrong, he knew that his companions hunted for far less than the death of one of their own. No, the four before him needed this, for the target has just question their own mortality when such a weak man could so easily defeat their strongest warrior. Some lost a father, others a husband and more than a few lost a close friend. This wasn't about retribution, it was about revenge, and that he wouldn't take that away from anyone.

The four turned back to the fountain. The man in the tree never stopped smiling. The entire tribe was in an uproar for several years. No one wanted to leave without being absolutely sure that the murderer was the right man before they began their hunt. Though he thought it a complete waste of time, the handsome man couldn't help but enjoy the activity in the tribe, activity that hasn't been seen in decades.

His smile vanished as a whisper in the wind caught his attention. The words were barely audible but the quiet night made it much easier for him to hear every syllable. The urgency in the message was genuine and the man sighed. He didn't want to get in his friends way but neither did he want to be involved. Now, with the eerie whispering wind, he just may have to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Lightning Never Strikes Twice**

How the mighty have fallen. That was one of the many thoughts running through the ex-mercenary's mind on one peaceful day in Fisherman's Horizon. It's been three years since the final battle with Ultimecia and his foolish decision to join the sorceress in her cause. In his moment of weakness, or perhaps his whole life was just one long moment of weakness, Seifer fell into the false promises and hopes that the sorceress gave to him. He was to see glory, far above his rival Squall, as the knight of Ultimecia. All of that came to a crashing end, thanks to his rival Squall, that annoying Zell, and the beautiful sorceress Rinoa.

Thinking back to that final battle, the thought that he was outnumbered didn't bother him, as in his arrogance, he threw everything he held dear away for power and with that power he felt he could defeat any number of enemies. The end result was all that mattered and he lost. To make things worse, Seifer could've sworn that his opponents were holding back in the battle, even Zell, as if they were trying to get through to him that his cause was wrong. Indeed, it was.

"Yo, Seifer. Ya let the fish go, ya know," a call came that seemed far away.

Coming out of his reverie, the ex-mercenary looked down to the only friends he had ever known. Raijin, the speaker who seemed to have been calling him for awhile, was sitting at the dockside with his fishing line cast to Seifer's right. Raijin was average build, showing off his brown skin with his opened sleeveless denim vest. And to Seifer's left sat his other friend, Fujin. Though she was lean in size, she was still surprisingly strong. Shaking her platinum hair that shined in sunlight out of her face, the strong woman gazed up at Seifer with her one eye while the other was encased in a patch.

During the time of the Garden Wars, these two have stood by Seifer's side, even when they knew he was in the wrong. Even when he treated them less than the dirt below his feet, even when he couldn't care less what happened to them, they never questioned him and they never judged him. The ex-mercenary didn't deserve such friends.

"Why don't you go in and bring it back?" Seifer announced with a grin before shoving Raijin into the bay.

The dark-skinned man hit the water with a splash, losing his fishing rod in the process. Luckily the rod was light-weighted so it was floating beside him. During the episode, Fujin just tilted her head to the side, the only indication that she was amused. Raijin just treaded in the water, asking what he did wrong this time.

"Because," Seifer began, reeling in his line. "You needed a bath and of course, I want you to get my fish."

Reeling in her own line, Fujin got up to stand with her old friend. With her one good eye, she looked from Seifer to Raijin and back to Seifer, who was now walking away. Snapping a glare at Raijin she waved her hand to her dark-skinned friend.

"COME!" she barked and then followed Seifer.

Sometime later, the trio entered the tavern called Lucky's, which has homed them for the last few years. As they sat around a table that they claimed as their own, each of the former mercenaries pulled out a deck of cards. With a roll of a die, Raijin and Fujin began their traditional, nightly games of Triple Traid. Seifer moved his elbows off the table as the predictable plate of food was placed before him.

Ever since the first day when they entered Fishman's Horizon, their lives had become routine. They got up in the morning, ate breakfast in Lucky's lobby, at the same table that thety sat at now and then off they went to their guard position. Always were they serious during the time that they guarded regardless on how boring it was. On more than one occasion, the three hoped a great leviathan would come right up from the bottom of the sea and relieve them of their boredom. At two o'clock exactly, they left the southern wall in which they guarded and moved to the dock to begin their afternoon fishing time. As they fished they reminisced of times past or to occasionally catch a lot of fish for trade. When six o'clock rolled around, they returned to Lucky's for their games of Triple Traid and have their dinner. It took the tavern owner, Lucky, a month to know all three desired menus for each day of the week. The only time the menu would change was on one of the three birthdays, which Lucky now marked on his calendar.

Before Seifer was the usual Tuesday smoked salmon with mashed potatoes. To the side of Raijin, away from the cards, was his calamari and to Fujin's side was her snapper platter. And so the usual night went on with Seifer winning most of the games who long ago demanded his friends to try to win after seeing them throw the first few game his way. He still won more than he lost but never once did he have an outburst whenever Fujin or Raijin won when they've been in the tavern. When the games were over they retired to their respective rooms.

Setting down his fishing rod on his dresser, the ex-mercenary gazed over to his bed that was begging him to rest. Seifer knew that no sleep would find him this night like the past few nights. Already he began feeling uneasy about his surroundings. Shaking his head to be rid of the feeling, Seifer decided to lie down and close his eyes, hoping it was just his paranoia getting the better of him. The feeling persisted.

He needed a distraction, so he pulled out his only secret that no one ever knew. Underneath his white shirt and across his heart rested a locket in the shape of a wolf, which he now pulled forth. Within the locket was a picture of a beautiful woman with almond shaped eyes and with thick black hair covering her slender shoulders. Resting his head on his pillow, Seifer traveled back, back in time when things were easier.

"_Come on, Seifer. What's taking you so long?" asked the enthusiastic young woman._

"_It's," the young, thirteen year old mercenary-in-training groaned. "Four in the morning!"_

"_I know. It's the only time that we can sneak out and defeat T-Rexaur. I drew enough Sleep from yesterday's training," she excitedly said, jumping on Seifer's bed._

"_Okay, okay. Let's go, before I change my mind," he replied, pushing her off his bed and putting on a leather jacket._

An explosion drew the ex-mercenary from his daydream and only then did he realize that he was on the floor. As if subconsciously aware of the danger, Seifer dived away from the bed that was torn asunder by a tremendous force. Before he could contemplate what happened, the air around him thickened, telling him that he wasn't safe. Tightening his years of trained muscles in his legs, Seifer flipped backwards as another stroke of lightning struck where he was just standing.

"Seifer!" cried Raijin, bursting through the door.

"What's going on—" Seifer began before he leapt forward, avoiding yet another bolt of lightning.

"RETREAT!" Fujin called, waving to the two in the room.

"Not without my gunblade!" the ex-mercenary screamed, going for his sword under his bed.

Diving into a slide, Seifer reached out, grabbing the handle of his gunblade. Feeling his sword in hand after so many years, the ex-mercenary was caught off guard by the power behind the blade. Attacking his mind as soon as it was touched by his flesh, the sword began trying to destroy Seifer's willpower, begging him to use the blade to end the lie that was Seifer. The images of the battles with Squall, more of the defeats by Squall, flashed continually in his mind as if a mirror was shown before the ex-mercenary that he has chosen his path wrongly and that his most hated rival was in the right, always in the right. With a blank expression on his face, turning his sword around, Seifer lifted it high for the final plunge.

As a conductor to the lightning, the sword pulled the force to its wielder, striking Seifer in a flood of shock. The bolt lasted less than a split second but the blinding light caught Raijin and Fujin by surprise and the mighty ex-mercenary fell to the floor. Fujin didn't waste a second and ran in to lift her friend up from the ground while kicking his gunblade far away from them. Taking Seifer's other arm over his shoulder, Raijin and Fujin left Lucky's as more and more bolts of lightning assaulted the tavern.

Neither looked back to the place they called home as the destruction continued. Their destination was on the other side of town, where a boat would take them away from this place. They didn't even take the time to see that there were no clouds in the evening sky.

The devastation was complete long after the dawn. No officials dared to enter the area that once was Lucky's as the sky was now thick and gray with the sound of thunder was emanating in the clouds. So they did the next best thing, barricading civilians away from the rubble so no one else may be harmed by further lightning. Predictable and very convenient to the red-haired barbarian, he kicked through the debris searching for the body of his prey. As time went on, it seemed apparent that nobody was to be found. The prey and his friend eluded him. The only thing that brought the barbarian some satisfaction was a strange sword that he found, broken in half.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Squall Cometh**

"_What do you think you're doing?" Seifer scolded softly, dragging his young friend behind a large plant in the main hall of the Garden._

_A small group of C Class SeeDs walked passed the two hidden cadets without taking any notice. A gasp escaped her mouth as Seifer released his hand when the mercenaries were far off, most likely heading for the cafeteria. Seifer always enjoyed causing trouble and bending every rule, so close that some would say he actually broke them. But, never did he enjoy being caught and then suffer for his actions. Two things the young cadet never did, for the consequences could prove dire indeed. Seifer never cheated and he never left his dorm when lights were out, for if he was caught doing either of those he would be expelled immediately._

"_Alright, the coast is clear. Let's go," she enthusiastically said._

"_Wait," Seifer called out. "We can't get into the Training Center. We don't have—"_

"_A keycard," she cut in with a mischievous smile and waving a keycard in Seifer's face._

"_How did you…" he began but decided to let it drop. The truth was he would rather not know._

_The light to the Training Center's door lock was flashing red. Sliding the card through the decoding slip; the door immediately unlocked and the signal light began flashing green._

_With a deep breath, Seifer's friend steadied herself by caressing her hand crossbow. This was her moment of truth. Once the door before her opened, there would be no turning back. Her instructor made it clear that if she didn't pass this test, she would be held back for another year. She wanted to be the youngest member of SeeD, at the tender age of fourteen. With a nervous smile, she turned to her friend._

"_Do you have your gunblade, Seifer?"_

Awakening with a start, the ex-mercenary's eyes began to dart around his dark surroundings. He sat in a soft bed in some sort of bunker, surrounded by steel and wood. The room itself moved from left to right, swaying in a none-to-gentle rhythm. The room was also cold and stuffy, like one would feel as if they were buried alive.

Checking himself for anything out of the ordinary, only his gunblade was missing. Realizing the missing weapon set the ex-mercenary on his guard as the memory of being bombarded by lightning returned. But how did he get here? And where was here? Then it hit him and hard. The last few moments he remembered was fighting his sentient gunblade and then there was a flash.

That must have been it, he thought. He must have been hit by one of the bolts. That in itself did not startle Seifer, for he was alive, but for such a force of electricity to put down one of his caliber in one blast scared him. He took the shock of the strongest wielder of magic and their Thundaga, the highest level of lightning magic straight in the chest without taking too much damage. For something like that, which almost killed him, it had to be extremely raw, powerful and nothing short of a natural bolt of lightning.

A rap on his door drew his attention back to the present. Fujin and Raijin strolled into their wounded friend's chamber, hoping he was awake. Seeing that his friend was up and conscious put Raijin in motion to tackle his friend in a large hug. Fujin wanted nothing more than to join her brave, dark-skinned friend in an embrace but common sense held her in place, until she felt an urge to step to the side as a flying Raijin went out the open door.

"Where are we?" Seifer asked, dusting himself off.

"OCEAN!" shouted the platinum haired woman.

"On a boat, huh? How did we get here?"

"We carried you all the way to dis here boat, ya know. We had some change and the captain gave us passage, ya know," Raijin explained after he got back up, waving his hand in front of his face, as if he smelled something no one else could.

Seifer was about to ask about the tavern when a word perked his interest. Moving with a purpose out of the room, Seifer went out to see if he was mistaken. Crewmen ran up and down the hall and up and down the main stair leading to the upper deck. Another crewman ran to the edge of the portal leading down into the hall, crying a very familiar word.

"SQUALL!"

It's been three years since his defeat by his rival, a defeat that left him with a broken pride and broken spirit. Never will the ex-mercenary forget his rival's face or his name. Believing that Squall came to see what happened to Lucky's tavern, always the hero, Seifer began his climb above deck.

What awaited him was not his childhood rival. Out in the distance and closing fast, thick black clouds trampled over each other in the sky. The ocean's waves became choppy, having no real direction for the large sailboat to carry them. Within the clouds, lightning shrieked across the sky as a downpour pounded against the water below. At that moment, as the squall engulfed the boat and her crew in its deadly grip, did Seifer wish that he really did see his old rival.

Almost losing control of his bodily functions, the ex-mercenary yelped and dropped to the deck as a bolt of lightning slammed into the bird's nest. Down came the main mass, falling onto the deck like a mighty tree crushing all other life in its way. Once the mass collided with the deck, the ship bowed in the middle yet as luck would have it, it did not break the boat in half.

Lifting his head from his prone position, Seifer gazed at the commotion that immediately came over the crew. Half of the twenty began scrabbling to save the ropes connected to the mass while the other half tried to keep the last two sails from shredding in the wind. Everyone seemed to know their place and what needed to be done, for the roar of the wind and the thunder and the waves crashing against the hall would've drowned out any chance of communication, even if someone was going to scream in another's ear.

A touch to his back caught the ex-mercenary's attention, drawing him away from the chaos. Fujin was trying to lift him from the deck, mouthing some word that Seifer couldn't make out. A loose boom came flying free behind Fujin. Before he could draw her down onto the deck, the wooden battering ram struck Fujin hard against her shoulder blades, launching her overboard.

Raijin, seeming to have predicted her flying course, snapped out and caught one of Fujin's arms before she would've plunged into the icy waters. Her relief lasted only a heartbeat as Raijin was slowly losing his grip with her slick, wet arm. As Fujin's arm slipped down, both snapped out to grasp the other's hand. As a last chance to hold onto Raijin as he moved with the ship, Fujin grabbed his hand with her free hand, holding on for dear life.

Raijin tried to cry out over the storm but he couldn't be heard. The dark-skinned man began lifting his friend back on deck, however, the terror that was the squall continued its assault by hitting the boat with its waves, causing Raijin to lose his grip every time he tried to pull Fujin up. Again the water that drenched their hands made it impossible to keep their hands locked. With a huge wave crashing against their side of the boat, Raijin lost his close friend.

Another hand grabbed Fujin at that same moment, leaping over the railing and hooking his legs against the banister. Twisting his hand within her shirt, Seifer attempted to have his hand get tied up inside her bra to keep them bound together. Sitting up, over the railing, Seifer dropped back on deck with his friend in tow.

It took awhile for the trio to make their way back below deck with Seifer's hand still stuck in Fujin shirt. Once below, the ex-mercenary and his friend managed to untangle themselves. Any crewman watching them thought it was quite humorous, even with the deadly storm around them. One crewman even shouted out "the clips are in the back" but the trio took it all in stride. They've been friends for years and the respect that they've always shown for one another—Seifer in his own way—they weren't embarrassed in the slightest; it was quite the opposite. Who knows what could have happened if Seifer didn't do his daring move to get a good hold on Fujin. So once the two were no longer intertwined, they stood, staring at the other and simply nodded to the other.

On a raft, sitting cross-legged and with his arms crossed against his thin chest, the crazed barbarian stared out with admiration at the torn, battered, and one sail remaining on the broken boat. The squall ravaged the ship forcefully and he even saw one of the targets fall off the ship and was saved. First by her dark-skinned companion and again by the one who the crazed one thought was to be selfish. As the old man watched from his raft as the crew, along with the three targets, worked on getting the boat underway, did he come to respect these people.

Yes, he would let them go in peace. He didn't really care what happened to the two men and the woman anyways. And watching the crew, now laughing and appearing more full life, did the crazed one come to understand that the others in his tribe were in serious trouble if they think these three could be killed easily. At that moment, he had to ask himself, did he really care?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Wild Blue Yonder**

It took them all day and that following night to reach Deling City, one of the few cities that is large enough to hold an airport. To Seifer, it appeared as three decades has passed rather than three years on how different the city had changed. Last time he was here, four floors were common amongst each building along downtown Deling. Now the buildings stretched up to seven floors and some even reached ten!

Only three years has passed but time seems to pick up a completely different meaning outside of Fishman's Horizon. Time, it seemed, didn't want to wait for Seifer. The peace between Galbadia and Esthar had proven to be benefactors to one another, at least to the Galbadians. That still bothered him, more than a little, which the Esthars so integrated themselves into the Galbadians lives. Still, he shook off his own prejudice, for Esthar was to be his destination.

For the last few days, nature herself appeared to be against him, first by land as his home was utterly shattered by lightning and then by water when an unsuspected squall tore up his boat. Luckily, one mass and sail survived the storm to keep them from being dead in the water. Seifer hoped Raijin would be able to secure passage on an aircraft that could fly above the clouds and above nature's wrath. He would've gone to secure a plane himself but he feared someone would recognize him. Memory, however dire and not so long ago, seemed to be a fleeting thing. Seifer didn't fear retribution from any civilian in Deling City. No, he was hiding from Squall or most likely Rinoa, for this place that they may have called home truly scared him.

Resting his head against the airport wall, the ex-mercenary began thinking about his glorious days here. Back then he rode in a parade with Edea, the sorceress that was possessed by Ultimecia at that time, at the helm of the float. How the citizens applauded and cheered, for the sorceress and her knight! Not that they had a choice.

Seifer shook his head, having the images fade from his mind. That time was a lie, no matter how much he wanted it to be real. Instead, he thought further back, remembering the only other person beside himself that he admired. Lately, she's been the only thing on his mind.

"_I never leave the dormitory without it," the young cadet said with a grin while patting his gunblade on his side._

"_Remember, you are to assist me but I need to finish T-Rexaur off. I need the experience more than you do, Seifer," she said with a wink. Seifer nodded and they entered the training room._

_Many dangerous monsters lurked in the shadows and every corner of the room, laying in wait for an unsuspecting victim. A few less dangerous but hungry monsters dared to leave their secured hiding space to attack the armed humans. Neither the boy nor the girl wanted to waste their energy on any of the weak creatures, so they dispatched the three quickly and moved on, never even taking the time to see what they just killed._

_After an hour of searching, the two cadets began their trek back to the entrance, hoping to get back to their dorms before they were noticed missing. Seifer looked to his older friend whom seemed defeated. This was her chance to find any of T-Rexaur's weaknesses before the exam so she could finally ascend. Now she had to just hope for the best. Seifer almost jumped out of his skin when her eyes widened. Turning slowly ahead of him the young cadet saw the beast, feasting on the creatures they defeated earlier._

"_Let's go, Seifer."_

"Let's go, Seifer," a call came bringing the ex-mercenary out of his daydream.

Raijin stood only inches from Seifer, waving his hand in front of his face. Seifer almost punched him for disturbing his memories and for invading his personal space. Instead the ex-mercenary shoved his dark-skinned friend away, giving him some breathing room.

"Did you get a plane?" Seifer asked.

"Yep. Fujin's already on it, ya know."

Together they left the airport and boarded a small plane. Seifer took it all in stride. Though the plane was smaller than he wanted, it appeared sturdy enough to fly high into the wild blue yonder, far above any clouds and the dangers of nature.

Once seated, he nodded to Raijin, approving his friend's choice. The size of the plane meant it must have been cheap to get passage on and when they land in Esthar they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Things seemed to be finally looking up.

"GUNBLADE!" Fujin shouted, handing a beautifully crafted gunblade to her friend.

"Thanks, Fujin," Seifer smiled with a nod. Indeed, things were looking up.

Sometime in the flight, the three felt uneasy. The trio normally wouldn't have noticed but with the strange occurrences as of late, the three looked at each other in panic. The plane was descending and they knew they couldn't have been arriving at Esthar so soon.

Rushing to the cockpit, the three asked in unison why they were descending. The only other person onboard, the pilot, looked at his controls and saw the altitude gauge kept going up and he was trying to level out by bringing the plane down. It wasn't working. Tapping the gauge, they all noticed to his right that the plane's compass was spinning out of control. As the shouts kept coming the pilot's way, both engines came to a halt.

The gentle descent became a plummet and the pilot tried to pull up and kept flicking the engine control. Nothing happened except the passengers flew to the back of the plane at that instant. Another second later, with the assistance of gravity, the trio slammed back into an empty cockpit with the pilot door hanging open.

When she was able to prompt herself up, Fujin looked up and out the door, barely seeing a silhouette of a parachute. With a curse she returned to the inside of the plane, where Raijin was trying to work the controls the best that he could. Pulling as hard as he could, the controls wouldn't budge. He tried slamming his fist on the controls. It didn't work. He tried yelling at it. It didn't work.

"Grab onto me and hold on tight," Seifer commanded, standing in front of the open door.

Neither Fujin nor Raijin had any idea what Seifer had in mind but they couldn't waste any time questioning his motives. Fujin dived and wrapped her arms around his waist, turning her head to rest on Seifer's rump. Raijin wrapped around Seifer's back, closing his eyes, realizing that Seifer wasn't wearing a parachute. The ex-mercenary jumped anyways.

Fujin and Raijin cried as they plunged to the earth below. Seifer ignored them. A few heartbeats later, the plane crashed in a huge explosion. Seifer ignored that as well. Remaining calm, the ex-mercenary pushed out a hand and began calling forth the power within him. Thirty feet, he released that power, bringing a vortex into creation, pushing them up and away from the funnel. At that moment, the three separated and crashed into the ground.

Rolling to his elbows, coughing out some dirt, Seifer looked around for his friends. Relief washed over him as Fujin and Raijin began to stir and groan. It hurt to stand, bruised as he was from the impact to the ground but Seifer didn't mind at all, since the alternative seemed far more unpleasant. Dusting himself off, a shadow loomed over him a moment later. Seifer sighed and then withdrew his gunblade for battle. Things were looking down again.

Far in the distance, a beautiful blonde woman could only shake her head. She never expected any of this. The fact that the prey eluded her two companions was, in itself, inconceivable and now they escaped her trap. Releasing a methane pocket into the air caused the aircraft to lose control of its instruments and once the plane was low enough, in the thickest part of the methane, she knew the engines would stall and quickly die out altogether. There was no escape.

Again, the targets surprised her. They took a leap of faith and the murderer of her husband used a Tornado to soften the impact. Maybe her husband was indeed killed in dishonorable combat but at that moment, there was no doubt in her mind that her husband couldn't have fallen to a more worthy adversary.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Battle for Survival**

_Calling forth the power she drew for this moment, the young cadet sent a soothing melody towards the large dinosaur. Immediately, the beast fell asleep, giving Seifer the sign to attack. The young cadet was only tall enough to swing his gunblade to the monster's shin. With all his strength, Seifer slashed out and when his gun was in line, he fired a round at the monster._

_The T-Rexaur awoke from the attack, though only suffering a little scratch and bruise from the gunblade. The monster roared its outrage and with a swipe of its tail, the beast sent Seifer flying thirty feet away from where he was previously standing. Coming around, the great beast came down, expecting to make a meal of the second small creature. Its mouth stopped short a few feet and its jaw hung open and slacked from a second wave of music._

_Lightly pressing her feet along the T-Rexaur's back, the young cadet laid a gentle hand on the back of the beast's head. The weak point of this monster was the brainstem and a clear shot could put it down quickly. Leveling her hand crossbow, she fired the quarrel pointblank at the beast's neck. The quarrel bounced off the scales. With a snap of its neck, the beast threw the annoying creature off of it and for good measure, stomped on her with one of its eight foot long claws._

_The beast turned around to finish the foolish creature but its eyes closed and the beast was soon in a deep slumber. Seifer wanted to destroy the beast but he was no fool. Their weapons couldn't do anything to it and his friend wasn't moving. The T-Rexaur awoke a few moments later but this time, it was alone to enjoy its meal in peace._

A sudden grab literally pulled Seifer out of his reverie, as Raijin dragged him away from the T-Rexaur. As the ex-mercenary bobbed on Raijin's shoulder, Fujin thrust her hand out and let loose another wave of Sleep at the dinosaur for good measures, making sure it remained in its drowsy state.

The sight of the beast infuriated Seifer. Pushing off Raijin, the ex-mercenary stalked over to the creature; determine that this encounter will be different than the battle with Balamb Garden's T-Rexaur. Searching through his powers, Seifer let himself fall into a cold void. The power began to build and get colder and colder until the ex-mercenary couldn't contain it. Out of his palm came a sudden blast of frost and cold that covered the monster in snow and some of the desert. The beast's breathing became shallower from the blanket of snow.

Raijin and Fujin joined their friend and began searching for their own Blizzaga spells but the ex-mercenary stop them with an upraised hand. No, Seifer wanted to do this battle on his own and strangely enough, he wanted to finish the beast without magic. With a feral growl, Seifer charged, slashing his blade across the beast's thigh. His growl sounded like a pitiful thing compared to the T-Rexaur's roar.

The cold brought an ancient, heritable instinct within the beast of a time when the land was covered with the white powder that laid across it today. The roar intensified and the beast moved away from the snow, accidentally kicking Seifer twenty feet away and into the barren sand. Coming up from a roll, the ex-mercenary smiled a cocky smile at the beast. Lifting his gunblade shoulder level, Seifer pointed the gunblade sideways and at the beast while shifting his weight back and forth. The beast seemed unimpressed.

The T-Rexaur charged more quickly than the ex-mercenary anticipated, coming down and ripping into Seifer's left shoulder, shaking him around in its maw like a ragged doll before spitting him out into the desert floor. Fujin and Raijin were about to jump in there and then but Seifer knew what the two were thinking and he cried out, "No!"

His shoulder bled from the several wounds from the bite and he felt the muscles in his arm begin to weaken. Seifer lowered his gunblade in front of him and with his other hand; he grasped the handle below his other hand. This stance was his rivals Squall's stance. His old rival always loved power and using two hands on a gunblade would definitely increase one's power but Seifer preferred swiftness over power. His one handed style did lack strength but in most of Seifer's battles, he who struck first would strike last. Right now, that statement really didn't mean much to Seifer or the beast he was fighting.

On the T-Rexaur came with its usual speed and slamming its foot into the ground, pivoting around to swipe with its tail. With a jump, the ex-mercenary landed gently on the beast's tail and once the T-Rexaur turned around, it seemed its prey just vanished. Up its back Seifer went, slashing with all his might, just below the beast's skull. The cold may have weakened the beast's thick scales or perhaps Seifer's anger gave him the strength he needed to tear into the beast and sever its brainstem. Down came the beast with Seifer riding its back.

The victory was short lived as a larger monster pushed the T-Rexaur off of its back. Raijin and Fujin came to Seifer's aid as the beast stood up to it towering round form. Green tentacles encircled the large all teeth mouth of the monster and even longer green tentacles appeared as withering limbs that supported the beast. Under his breath, a very disturbed Seifer whispered, "Malboro."

Fujin managed to throw her Pinwheel before she and her friends were engulfed in a cloud of green fumes that emanated from the Malboro's mouth. Seifer coughed and gasped as the toxins entered his system, making him feel as if his blood was on fire. A few seconds later, the gas cleared, exposing Seifer and Fujin but Raijin was nowhere in sight.

"Come on, Fujin! We need… to get out… of here," Seifer coughed, trying to pull his friend along. Fujin didn't budge and nor did she breathe or blink.

The Malboro crawled slowly, tentacle over tentacle, to snatch up its weakened prey. Again, the ex-mercenary attempted to pull his friend with him but it was futile. Seifer knew that the Malboro's breath was designed to slow their victim's down so they could reach them and then devour them. Down came the countless sharp teethed mouth, out slash a gunblade and a shot from the barrel.

Howling in pain, the Malboro recoiled. Not skipping a beat, the ex-mercenary waved his arms out, creating a sweet smelling mist around him and his paralyzed friend. The spell ripped apart their individual ailments, freeing Fujin from her paralysis, straightening Seifer from his poison and growing Raijin from his tiny predicament.

"Yo, Seifer. We gotta get outta here!" yelled Raijin the moment he was at his full height.

Seifer ignored him and pulled his blade out and down, slashing the sand below him and Fujin. A dust of sand inflamed both their lungs a moment later, intercepting the breath weapon that followed. Together, Seifer and Fujin flew from the dust cover, Seifer slashing off a couple of tentacles and Fujin throwing her Pinwheel, which cut through the Malboro's gums, removing some teeth in the process.

Dancing around the sluggish beast, Seifer grinned, determined to destroy a legendary Malboro. With first hand knowledge of its primary weapon, its breath, the ex-mercenary was confident that he could avoid the breath and the beast was too slow to bite him.

A crack upside the head had him immediately changing his mind as Raijin swung again, catching Seifer in the ribs with his staff. With a sneer, Seifer turned to his friend who seemed lost in thought one second and swinging to take off Seifer's head the next. Fujin deflected the staff with her projectile, giving Seifer enough time to get under the staff and ram his shoulder into his confused friend. A moment later, Raijin looked questionably at Seifer, rubbing his ribs.

"Why did you do that for?" Raijin asked.

A shriek later drew their attention back at the beast, which the Malboro shrieked again before falling to the ground, cleaved in half. All three looked at each other, lost for words, then turned back to the beast. Behind the carcass, a large barbarian with brown hair, wielding a sword in his left hand since he seemed to be missing his other hand, began mounting the beast like a trophy. Raijin was about to go over to thank him but Seifer stopped him with an outstretched arm. How things been going for him, Seifer doubted this man who just helped them did it just to be of assistance. No, Seifer thought, this was too good to be true, too much of a coincidence.

"Seifer Almasy?" the barbarian asked sternly.

Seifer nodded. Reaching into his pocket, the barbarian produced a bottle of blue liquid and tossed it at the ex-mercenary. Cautiously and leisurely, never taking his eyes off the warrior, Seifer reached down and retrieved the potion.

"Drink up, Seifer. I want you at your fullest potential before we battle," the barbarian stated, drawing three raised eyebrows towards him.

"You and I…a battle… to the death!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Hunt Ends**

"I have no quarrel with you," Seifer called to the man on the Malboro corpse.

"But I have one with you," the barbarian called back.

"I don't even know you."

"You don't."

"Than why do you want to fight me?"

"You killed my father!"

There it was. During the wars, Seifer has taken lives but it was impossible to tell who this man was talking about. Revenge was a good reason for someone to fight but Seifer had enough of his past coming back to haunt him. Instead of drinking the liquid the ex-mercenary glared at the barbarian.

"It was you. You're the one whose been trying to kill me. So why do you think I'll drink this poison?" Seifer growled.

"There you are wrong. My companions tried to kill you up 'til now. I wish to kill you in honorable combat, though you don't deserve it. Drink the elixir or don't, it matters not to me. I'll be happy to take it back once you're dead."

Seifer looked from the bottle to the barbarian and back again. He didn't know if the barbarian should be trusted. However, the barbarian did help him and was offering the ex-mercenary the rare potion elixir. Both actions shown that the warrior could've killed him after the battle with Malboro—which would've made him very exhausted—but he chose not to.

With a shrug, Seifer quaffed the elixir. The potion worked amazingly quickly, recovering Seifer's T-Rexaur's bite and the poison he suffered earlier. Even his hip from the fall felt better.

"Prepare for Helheim," the barbarian said while jumping off the Malboro.

"Yo. You want Seifer, you will have to go through us, ya know," Raijin said, stepping in front of his friend.

"DEFEND!" Fujin concurred.

"No. This is my battle. Please," Seifer calmly said, stepping in between the two. "Stay out of this."

The ex-mercenary leveled his gunblade, shoulder level, pointing the tip at his opponent. Swaying back and forth, Seifer began trying to confuse the barbarian by remaining in motion, keeping him guessing on which angle he may attack. One-handedly, the barbarian slash across Seifer's exposed knee once he came forward in his sway. Before the ex-mercenary could counter, the barbarian was several paces back.

Again, Seifer held his gunblade in both his hands, lowering it in front of him and holding his ground. Never has the ex-mercenary been so quick to change his fighting style from his own to that of his rival's. However, the stance did keep his enemy at bay, leaving no real exposed weaknesses in his defenses. The fact that the barbarian held more respect for Squall's technique just infuriated Seifer even more. On came Seifer, swinging his gunblade down, across and up. All three powerful blows were deflected with ease.

"I'm going to enjoy sending you to Helheim!" the barbarian bellowed, swinging his sword from side to side.

Though he was one-handed, the force behind each strike was fierce, powerful, and precise. If Seifer didn't level his gunblade just right or if he was too slow, he would've been torn in half. After parrying a left swing, Seifer brought his gunblade up from the ground, which was predictably intercepted. The blades locked. Seifer fired his gun.

"COWARD!" the barbarian yelled at the cheap trick.

Without missing a beat, Seifer sliced his sword vertically down, cutting into the fabric of the heated air in the desert and then he turned his gunblade to the side and made a cross in the air. Pushing the flaming cross out, Seifer expected a devastating hit on his opponent. The second unsuspecting attack caught the warrior in the chest. Seifer took the advantage immediately, jumping up to finish the job with all his strength and speed behind the swing. It was blocked by the sword, one-handedly and behind his head.

Seifer backed off, shaking his head in denial. Somehow, he knew what the ex-mercenary was thinking. It was the only reason Seifer could think of for the surprising parry. A feral growl escaped the warrior's lips as he rushed the ex-mercenary with his long sword swinging. Seifer parried the swipe but couldn't react from the sudden stab to his ribs. Seifer blocked another swing, though he knew it was another feint and he was stabbed again, this time in the forearm. The stab was not mortal but the wound severed several muscles in his arm that now he couldn't command, which cost him the grip of his gunblade.

With his right arm useless, his dominate arm at that, the ex-mercenary was not looking very good. Down came the long sword for a devastating chop but Seifer manage to lift his blade up to parry. The warrior's arm and strength, unlike Seifer's, were almost inhuman as much to that the swing snapped the gunbladed in two. Without missing a beat, the barbarian followed it up with a knee to Seifer's gut. Both Fujin and Raijin charged, hoping to get to their friend in time.

"STOP!" the barbarian commanded. Both froze immediately, feeling the powerful spell behind that word tightening their muscles until they couldn't move or even blink.

"Seifer, as a coward you don't deserve a last request but I will be this merciful. Pray. Pray for your soul for your life is finished," the barbarian stated.

Seifer, on his knees, did close his eyes and bow his head. However, he did not pray. Instead, his final moments he just wanted to remember. Remember his innocents being lost to him that dark day.

"_Wake up! Come on, wake up," Seifer cried over his friend's body. Bringing her to the infirmary, he begged and begged them to wake her up. Every time a doctor opened his mouth, Seifer cried and called out to her to awaken._

_A strong hand grabbed the young cadet, pulling and dragging the boy away. Seifer commanded whoever it was to release him but it was useless. The second they were out of the infirmary door, the man who dragged the boy slugged him in the gut._

"_What the hell?" the boy cursed, looking up to the man. "Instructor Strife?"_

"_What were you two thinking?" the instructor snapped._

"_She… we… she wanted to defeat T-Rexaur before the exam," Seifer shouted back, forgetting his sorrow. The young cadet anger increased when the instructor lifted him by his caller to see the instructor's face-to-face._

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_She wanted to defeat—"_

"_That wasn't the point!" the instructor spat, throwing the boy to the floor. "The exam wasn't about defeating T-Rexaur. That great beast was put into the training center to push cadets to their limits but in the end, they all needed to understand that there are some battles that you must flee from."_

"_What? That's stupid!" Seifer wailed at his superior, for he couldn't believe that his friend has died because of a misunderstanding._

"_You were training us to run away! You should been training us to become stronger and preparing us for any battle."_

"_You can't win every battle," Instructor Strife stated bluntly._

"_I will never run from any battle and I will never surrender. I will…"_

"Fight," Seifer slowly said while opening his eyes as the barbarian leapt into the air.

True to his aim, the warrior chopped down to split Seifer's head in half. Flipping blade over hilt, a mighty sword of the size of two men landed in front of the ex-mercenary, deflecting the attack. As the unexpected blade came out of nowhere and saved Seifer's life, the barbarian leapt away from the sword and placed himself in a defensive stance.

With renewed vigor, Seifer stood to his feet as the sword shrank into a usable size. Grasping the hilt, Seifer removed the blade from the ground and waved to his opponent to continue. With a bellow, the barbarian charge headlong to his prey.

Seifer slashed out a heartbeat before his opponent was in striking distance, attempting to force the barbarian out of range. Instead of dodging the attack, the barbarian swung his own sword to deflect the slash. He dived into a roll as he felt a twinge of pain on his chest. Rolling into a defensive position, with his sword across his chest, the warrior looked down to the deep wound across his chest above the bullet wound in his side. Then he looked at his opponent and saw that half of his blade was on the ground!

Both charged the other with their swords leading, when a third broken blade was tossed in between them. Seifer was shocked to see his old gunblade he lost back at Lucky's, literally destroyed before him and the barbarian was equally surprised to see his handsome brother was the one who tossed the gunblade.

"That's enough, Tyr," the handsome man commanded.

"Are you crazy? He still lives!" the barbarian cried.

"I know," the handsome man began, dispelling his brother's spell that held Fujin and Raijin. "He is alive. Can't you see him, easily wielding _Zantetsuken_?"

Tyr turned sharply to Seifer and his eyes seemed as if they would pop out of his head. The barbarian couldn't believe what his brother was implying and Seifer seemed completely lost. The handsome man looked down to the only blade that could kill a god and back up at the two combatants.

"Behold my brother. Seifer Almasy is our father's avatar."


	7. Epoligue

**Epilogue**

The four appeared out of thin air as the handsome man brought Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer to the blessed grove that they stood in before by a spell no one ever heard of, Teleport. The vertigo was far too much for Fujin and Raijin to handle before they vomited to the side, which caused the handsome man to shake his head. He only wanted to bring Seifer here but his posse didn't want to be left behind on the Island Closest to Hell or what his society called Helheim's Gate.

"Okay," Seifer began, trying to reorient himself. "What's going on here?"

"My father believed a great battle or possible Ragnarok would occur some time from now. He was afraid that the power of a sorceress named Ultimecia would bring disaster to his people so he began preparing to defeat her. He waited until a chosen group that held the knowledge and strength that could defeat him so he may join them in that final battle," the handsome man paused and turned to Seifer. "Squall was in the right and thus he joined him. However, he couldn't foresee you, Seifer, wielding a Rune Blade."

"Hold on. I didn't kill anyone from Squall's group. I managed to easily dispatch one of their Guardians…" Seifer trailed off, shaking his head at that impossibility.

"Odin was not some Guardian Force that you could just summon. He was a god. King of the Norse Gods," the handsome man said.

"Right a god. If he was a god, that would make you—"

"A god, yes. I am Baldur, God of Beauty and Light in the Norse pantheon. Some would call me the Bright One."

"Now I've heard everything. I've never even heard of that religion."

"Our followers have gone into hiding but there will come a time when their prayers will be the loudest that anyone can hear! As you surprisingly held a Rune Blade, we gods thought you destroyed Odin. However, the blade drain Odin's life essence and infused what little was left of him into you. That's why the _Zantetsuken_ came to you in your time of need against Tyr."

Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Squalls manage to recruit a god to fight for him and he was able to kill that same god. The ex-mercenary shook his head. Even with a magical blade he couldn't have destroyed a god but yet, why did he feel that it had to be truth? Did he really have a god lying in dormant within him? All he wanted after his defeat was to be left alone.

"I can't be a god," Seifer simply said.

"On earth, you are just a mortal. In our forest you will learn to grow your powers and lead us against the forces of Ultimecia and eventually Ragnarok," Baldur began while leaning against a mighty tree and tipping his chin over to a well. "We will not chance another king's life to fate. Drink from the Well of Knowledge so you may have the foresight to see the future to prevent your death."

Seifer looked to the pool of water that seemed far too clear for water. It seemed more like air than liquid. Stepping up to the well, the ex-mercenary felt the water, and it was water against his fingers, cool to the touch. Power was no longer something he wanted and these people, or gods rather, wanted him to become something he wasn't. After three years he knew he was a disgrace and to make him a god was something beyond him.

"What if I don't want to drink this water or for that matter, become a god?" Seifer asked.

"Then you will continue to be hunted for the rest of your days. Even with _Zantetsuken _you can't hope to fight off the gods forever," Baldur said matter-of-factly.

Seifer sighed. Cupping the water in his hands, he pursed his lips to drink. A crack upside the head a second later, the ex-mercenary dropped the water back into the well. Turning to regard the god, Seifer rubbed his head giving Baldur a very confused look.

"The Well of Knowledge demands a sacrifice. Why do you think Odin never drank from the well?" the god stated. "To receive the 'sight' you must rid yourself of one of your own physical eyes."

That sent a shiver down his spine. How he wished Odin would've had the nerve to take his own eye out so he wouldn't be in this situation. Placing his hands around the bowl of the well, he flinched more than once. Closing his eyes, Seifer fidgeted in his pockets for his combat knife.

"Don't do it, Seifer. You don't need to take your eye or whatever, ya know," Raijin said, quickly taking a sip of the water. Fujin quickly followed the taste test.

Nothing happened. With a confidant grin, Raijin folded his arms across his chest. Turning to Baldur, Seifer saw the handsome god shaking his head. Baldur tipped his chin back to Seifer's friends. A crunch sound brought him quickly around.

Fujin and Raijin howled in pain as their bones continued to crack and break, reshaping and reforming, shrinking in size and stature. The howls eventually became squawks as the pain intensified as foreign objects began poking out of their skin and covering their skin in a coat of black feathers. Seifer flinched over and over again as his friends legs became bones and then scales with their knees snapping around and backwards. Finally, their faces stretched out in a sharp beak.

"Fujin… Raijin…" Seifer stuttered as the transformations were complete.

Both Fujin and Raijin took flight under their feathery wings, flying and cawing in the sky. Seifer turned back to the treacherous god who only shrugged. With a growl, Seifer squatted down, ready to spring on the one who brought him here. Before he could spring though, both Fujin and Raijin perched themselves on either of his shoulders.

"Don't do it. It wasn't his fault but our own arrogance and of course our devotion to you," a raven said, sounding feminine.

"Fujin? Is that you?" Seifer asked. The raven nodded.

Things seem to go from strange to stranger every passing moment. Fujin always stated what was on her mind with a single word but it seemed that the transformation healed her of the speech impediment. He shook his head in denial. It appeared that the fountain did demand a sacrifice, one way or the other. Seifer stood straight before the god.

"Can you change them back?" Seifer had to ask but he knew the answer before the last word left his mouth.

"No. I'm afraid they will remain like that. I'm surprised that the mortals survived at all. They may have even received the gift of immortality but is the life of eternity of being a raven even worthwhile?"

"Yes," Raijin cawed out immediately. "Seifer, we would be happy to remain this way as long as we are with you. Right Fujin?"

"Right."

"Well, drinking of the water you gave up your old lives for a life dedicated to wisdom and service for Seifer or should I say Odin. Are you sure about that?" Baldur asked both the birds. His answer came in two small nods.

"Very well, than. Fujin, you will be known as Munin or 'Memory' from this day forward. Raijin, you will be known as Hugin or 'Thought'. Now Seifer, you need to go through with this task since your friends made the ultimate sacrifice for you."

Seifer nodded again, turning back to the well. Taking out his combat knife, the ex-mercenary began steadying his breath and hand from quivering. Seifer shook his head, moving his knife quickly to his right eye without thinking. He knew calming himself wouldn't work, he just needed to do it and quickly without thinking. In went the cold blade, digging the soft tissue out of his skull. The pain was blinding but Seifer reached up and pulled the eye out while severing his optic nerves. Gripping the eyeball in his hand, Seifer grunted through the pain, tossing the organ into the pool. Fighting through the agony and dizziness, the ex-mercenary thrust his face into the water, drinking as fast as he could.

The socket began to mend immediately as the fluids began filling the void. Knowledge of things he couldn't even begin to know assaulted him as well as a new outlook on things around him began to make sense. Coming up for air, the new born god looked with his one good eye at Baldur and he couldn't believe that this was the world Fujin known for several years. Seeing through her eye, he admired her even more for she had to adapt to the lack of depth perception and she once was an excellent shot with her Pinwheel. As time will go on, he knew at once, he'll need her experience and knowledge to help him through the years without an eye. Baldur pushed himself off of the great tree to stand face to face with the new Odin.

"Before Yggdrasil, you Seifer have accepted your new destiny as Odin, King of the Norse Gods. And as king what is your first order?" Baldur asked.

"We need to prepare for the battle with Ultimecia and if it is Ragnarok, we will need the greatest warriors we can get our hands on. We will build a mead hall, a sanctuary and training ground for them," Seifer stated, already in the process of formulating a plan for the fallen worshippers and home for his new family. Gods needed something similar to heaven and he will make sure that they will get one.

"What should we name this hall?" the handsome and wise god asked. Pulling out his locket, Seifer looked at the picture and back to Baldur, who he expects the young god to be a great confidant as time grows on.

"I want it named after a friend of mine. Her name was Valerie," Seifer softly said before returning the locket underneath his shirt.

"Very well. We will begin the construction of Valhalla as soon as we return to our forest haven," Baldur began, walking pass his new king.

"Wait," Seifer gently commanded, which turned Baldur around in a second. "We need something like angels to deliver the souls of the brave to us."

"Already done. Tyr has some hefty warrior women who have already brought some of the best and courageous heroes and warriors to us. Tyr may not like it but we will have to name them with the hall to keep them intertwined. I think Valkyries will work. Now let's go," Baldur finish, waving his arms about.

"Leave without me. I wish one more day amongst the mortals before heading to the forest haven," Seifer began, looking into the upcoming dawn. "I wish to say good-bye to my former life."

The handsome god nodded and disappeared in a flash. With a snap of his fingers, a wild beast emerged from the ground, rearing up with four of its eight legs. It was instinct, Seifer knew, to summon his stead Sleipnir since the horse was also a part of him. Mounting the horse, the stead accepted its new rider with grace. Fujin and Raijin remained on either of his shoulder, never leaving their friend's side. Seifer needed their comfort for he was truly scared. He knew that his craving for power cost him dearly and now he knew he had to be vigilant with his great power so he wouldn't fail again. Taking the horse's reins in hand, the three galloped off to the world of man, following the sunrise and their hearts.


End file.
